Attack of the Gremlins (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Attack of the Gremlins. One night, Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, and Grubber were training. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready... Set... Go! Princess Yuna: (drives the Fabulous Shooting Star) It's show time! Grubber: (blows his whistle) With a lot of speed limit, Yuna beat the whole record. Princess Yuna: Yes! A new record! 225 miles per hour! Woo! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Not half bad, Yuna. (to Dipper) Dipper, Mabel, your turn. Dipper Pines: Okay. (starts up the Mystery Cart aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart) Okay. Here we go. (revs the Mystery Cart's engine) Just as Gizmo watch them complete their record, Dipper and Mabel finally stop. Mabel Pines: What's our timing? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You have made 199 miles per hour. Dipper Pines: Good timing, huh, Gizmo? Gizmo: (nodded) Uh-huh. Little did they realized, Abis Mal and Nefir Hasenuf were on the move. Nefir Hasenuf: Just look at that Mogwai, Abis Mal. That's just the target we're looking for! Abis Mal: What's the big deal with this little puffball, Nefir? He's just a worthless pet of Dipper. Nefir Hasenuf: Not just Gizmo, his clone always eats after midnight. And with Stripe and his band of Gremlins, we shall take the journals for Bill Cipher. Abis Mal: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's grab him. Nefir and Abis uses a small bag and snatched Gizmo into it. Abis Mal: We got him! Nefir Hasenuf: Let's get out of here! As Dipper looked back, Gizmo was gone. Dipper Pines: Gizmo? Gizmo's gone! Just then, Bubba begins to pick up Gizmo's scent. Bubba the Cave Duck: Dipper, Gizmo in troubba! Honker Muddlefoot: He's saying that Gizmo is in trouble. Princess Yuna: Oh no. Louie: It's good thing Bubba knows how to use his nose so does speak. So, they follow wherever Bubba leads them. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Bill Cipher was speaking to Abis Mal on the monitor. Bill Cipher: So, did you get Gizmo? Abis Mal: Sure did. Nefir Hasenuf: Now we're ready to bring out the gremlins, My lord. Bill Cipher: Let the Gremlins rise and attack. With the water poured onto Gizmo he began to multiply into a bunch of Mogwai's with evil personality. Abis Mal: Oh come on, they don't look that evil! Bill Cipher: They will be when they eat after midnight. As Midnight came, the evil Mogwais have been fed they transformed into gremlins. Nefir Hasenuf: It worked as quick as a flash! All the evil Gremlins, including Stripe and Brain Gremlin, evilly laughs. Abis Mal: Yikes, didn't see that coming! Then, the Bat Gremlin took the hat off of Abis Mal and shredded it. Abis Mal: Aw, come on! It shredded my hat into pieces! Stripe: Man, its good to be back alive and who's this one-eyed triangle? Nefir Hasenuf: Our master, Bill Cipher, he has plans for all of you! Bill Cipher: Listen up, Gremlins. Go find the Journals and bring them here. Then, the Gremlins salutes and set off to find the Journals. At the Castle of Friendship, Yuna and her friends were gathered by Twilight Sparkle. Princess Yuna: What's going on, Princess Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Something very disturbing at the matter at hand. Princess Flurry Heart: Let me guess, Aunt Twilight. Gremlins attacking? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Gremlins attacking. Suddenly, something was busting through the gate. Gideon Gleeful: Seal the gates! Vanellope von Schweetz: (sees something fly by) Whoa! What was that?! As the gates open themselves, a bunch of gremlins appeared out of nowhere. Dipper Pines: Okay, who'd opened the gates? Princess Yuna: G-G-G-GREMLINS! (gets a camera) Say cheese! Using the camera's flash, all the Gremlins were killed into skeletons. But then, one of them attacks Twilight by pulling her mane! Twilight Sparkle: (screaming) Princess Flurry Heart: Hold on, Aunt Twilight, I'll get him! Princess Yuna: (grabs a metal sword) Hey, you! Gremlin: Uh-oh. As Flurry grabbed the gremlin, Yuna cuts off the head killing it. Brain Gremlin: Good thing we gremlins played the role as bait, grab those journals! Dipper Pines: Oh no you don't! Dipper punches Brain Gremlin out of the Castle of Friendship as the other Gremlins retreated, they were gone out of sight. Princess Yuna: They got away. Dipper Pines: Bubba, see if you could use your nose to track them down. Bubba the Cave Duck: (smells) Bubba nose found Gremlins! Princess Yuna: We've got to warn Lloyd, Laval, their friends, the Senseis, Fizzlepop and Grubber to lockdown the Golden Oak Library and uses the dome over it. Hurry! As they all got here, Misako was there trying to stop Stripe and the other gremlins. Dipper Pines: Misako! Misako: Help! Those gremlins are trying to get to the Golden Oak Library, I can't guard it alone! Hurry! Princess Harumi: (trying to attack the Gremlins before they get in the Golden Oak Library) Get out! Get out of here! Shoo! Shoo! Princess Yuna: (takes out her camera) Eat this, You evil gremlins! With the camera's flash, Stripe and the gremlins screeched and got away out of sight. Princess Harumi: Where'd they go!? Pacifica Northwest: They got away again. Bubba the Cave Duck: (smells) Bubba nose found Gizmo! Dipper Pines: Where was he? Bubba the Cave Duck: Friends follow Bubba, Bubba lead to Gizmo. Soon, they took the Mighty Bus. Princess Yuna: Fizzlepop, we're gonna need roads to rescue Gizmo. Don't we? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Roads? We're not gonna need... roads. As Fizzlepop flip the switch, the Mighty Bus starts to fly. Pound Cake: It can fly!? Grubber: What do you think it is the DeLorean Time Machine? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: ??? ??? Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225